Rawberry Preserves (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Rawberry Preserves (ロベリィ・プリザーブ) is one of the main characters of The Gray Garden. She is a female demon and Macarona's best friend. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A |''' High 3-A''' | 2-B | Far higher via summoning Name: Rawbery Preserves Origin: DSP Verse (The Gray Garden) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (High Godly, Managed to come back despite the previous world being reduced to nothing by Kcalb, albeit her form might change her form just like it happenned back when she was Canber.), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Flight (Has wings), Holy Manipulation (Can use holy items such as the Prosciutto Equipment), 4th Wall Awareness, Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralisis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them via Prosciutto Equipment (Sword Prosciutto causes all the status effects and Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto are immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks), Confusion Inducement (Her mere stare can cause confusion on her enemies), Summoning (Can summon Reficul with the "666 Ticket"), Precognition (Predicted the attack of the flamebats to the grey world), Blood Manipulation, Weather Manipulation & One Hit Kill ("Strawberry Smile" is capable of killing enemies in one shot and making blood rain, she can one shot flamebats), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation & Durability Negation (Can kill incorporeal beings such as flames, can kill ghosts, should be capable to ignore conventional durability by harming her oponent soul). Attack Potency: High Universal Level (Can effortlessly kill the flamebats who killed a mogeko during the invasion to the grey world) | High Universal Level (Can kill Macarona who previously defeated Emalf with no effort. As a demon Emalf should be vastly above the flamebats) |''' Multiverse level''' (Defeated Rieta. Though it should be noted that she was already worn out by Wodahs, Grora, Ater, and Arbus beforehand and in addition, Yosafire had help from her friends in their battle. Rieta previously effortlessly defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) | Far higher via summoning (With the "666 Ticket" she can summon Reficul) Speed: Immeasurable (Vastly superior to the flamebats who can outmatch mogekos. Should be comparable to lesser ghosts such as Met who can travel between universes/worlds with ease (from the Pitch Black World to the Mogeko World and is capable of normally traversing the latter). One of the many aspects of worlds its that they have time, which means traversing them involves traversing space-time thus granting this rating) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with Emalf) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with Rieta who previously defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) Lifting Strength: At least Infinite (Should be at least superior than any mogeko) | Infinite | Infinite, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Universal '| '''High Universal '| '''Multiversal Durability: High Universal Level (Can trade blows with the flamebats who killed a mogeko during the invasion to the grey world) | High Universal Level '''(Superior to Macarona who previously defeated Emalf with no effort. As a demon Emalf should be vastly above the flamebats) | '''Multiverse level (Could trade blows with Rieta. Though it should be noted that she was already worn out by Wodahs, Grora, Ater, and Arbus beforehand and in addition, Yosafire had help from her friends in their battle. Rieta previously effortlessly defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) Stamina: Very High, likely Godlike Range: At least High Universal (Upscaling from mogekos) | At least High Universal | Likely Multiversal Standard Equipment: Strawberry Staff Intelligence: Rawberry is very clever, observant, and cunning. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game Note: This profile only covers the events of The Grey Garden, this profile might get mayors upgrades when the prequel, the sequel and the remake of TGG come out. Gallery Bio_RawberryPreserves.png|Rawberry's bio Intro_Rawberry.png|Rawberry's introductory photo in The Gray Garden Rawr.png 591.png 1104.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg